


Scary Stories

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2011<br/>Day 1: Mask<br/>"Screams emanated from the bed when out of the bathroom came..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own only my ideas.  
> Also on my accounts on fanfiction.net/~boothandbones4ever and bandb4ev.deviantart.com

_-~ZxK~-_  
  
The evening was warm and the sky was dark, except for the glimmering light of faraway stars. Inside the Fire Nation Royal Palace the halls were empty and only the occasional distant footsteps of the Royal Guards could be heard.

On the other side of the palace Fire Lord Zuko was in his chambers. The room was dark with only the light of the moon to cast a glow onto the bed.

A figure moved across the lit bathroom casting a shadow through the cracked open door, that was clearly visible from the bed.

From the bed a gasp broke the silence.

A whisper of a man's voice began then, "The creature is rare and only comes out at night, but not every night, there is no pattern It randomly chooses when to come out, trying to remain elusive."

"The creature is best known for Its face. With only glimpses of it ever seen by any one person reports of what It looks like vary. Though there is one feature that's always repeated, the slimy appearance.

At that moment the bathroom door opened causing light to flood into the bed chambers. Screams emanated from the bed when out of the bathroom came Fire Lady Katara.

"What is going on in here? Why are they screaming?" Katara yelled over the noise, looking to her husband.

"Nothing we were only talking." Zuko responded with the biggest grins she's ever seen on him, as he managed to calm down the two children that were currently huddled in his lap.

"Daddy was telling us about a scary monster." Responded their oldest child and daughter. "He said that..."

As Katara listened and figured out what was going on she turned to glare at Zuko who was trying his hardest to look away.

Katara thanked her little girl and watched as she and her younger brother were taken to bed by the Royal Maids.

When she turned back to Zuko he was looking up at her with and innocent face, well the most innocent face that he could make.

She pointed to her face and said, "Zuko, I've told you this before, these face masks cleanse my pores and clear my skin."

 


End file.
